his promise and her smile
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Pemuda itu kembali demi satu: senyum gadis itu. Satu hal yang telah lama membuatnya mencari cara. Kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata, walau itu artinya ia harus bersusah payah memohon pada Tuhan agar diperbolehkan kembali ke dunia meski untuk sesaat saja.


"Kau tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini?"

Gadis itu tertegun. Sebagai satu-satunya makhluk hidup di tempat itu, utamanya manusia yang dianugerahi akal dan kemampuan mendengar serta bicara, ia yakin pertanyaan barusan memang ditujukan padanya. Tapi … siapa…?

Ah, jika kalian belum mengerti juga, tolong garis bawahi: gadis itu adalah satu-satunya manusia di sana. Ia juga tak mendengar suara langkah apa pun mendekat dari arah pintu. Lantas siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya?

Tangannya meraih _stun baton_ yang ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana, mengeluarkannya sebagai sikap waspada.

"Heei, Kunizukaa."

Yayoi terhenyak. Nada malas barusan—

"Di sini."

Dengan refleks mengagumkan sebagai seorang penegak, Yayoi menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sepasang iris kelabunya yang biasa sayu itu melebar seketika. Hampir saja _stun baton_ lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, sempurna membuatnya kehilangan kata.

.

.

.

 **his promise and her smile**

 **Psycho Pass** belongs to **Production I.G**

Kagari/Kunizuka. K+. Friendship.

 **Warning:** **typo** mungkin, **OOC** mungkin. **Setting** di **episode** **21** - **22**.

 **Summary** : Pemuda itu kembali demi satu: senyum gadis itu. Satu hal yang telah lama membuatnya mencari cara. Kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata, walau itu artinya ia harus bersusah payah memohon pada Tuhan agar diperbolehkan kembali ke dunia meski untuk sesaat saja.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, _Partner_."

Yayoi tahu matanya tidak sedang mengkhianatinya. Panggilan barusan setidaknya cukup menjadi bukti—hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu di dunia ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertanya banyak padaku," ujar pemuda tersebut penuh percaya diri dengan cengir terpampang lebar di wajahnya, "tapi akan lebih menghemat waktu jika kita berjalan keluar sambil aku menjelaskan."

"Keluar?" Yayoi mengernyit samar. "Tapi, Inspektur Tsunemori menyuruhku—"

"Ah, soal Makishima? Tenang saja, Akane-chan dan Kou-chan sedang mengurusnya. Ayolah, menurut saja padaku, daripada kau hanya diam saja di tempat membosankan begini."

Sejenak Yayoi bungkam, menimbang-nimbang. Baiklah, jika Kougami dan Inspektur Tsunemori sudah mengurusnya. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, sukses mencetak cengir pada wajah sang pemuda berambut jingga, tak kalah lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama sekali ingin tahu rasanya terbang seperti ini." Shusei berputar-putar di depan Yayoi tanpa menyentuh tanah, meski di saat yang sama ia tetap berusaha menyamakan irama langkah sang gadis berkuncir satu menaiki tangga. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia sudah berdiri di sisi gadis itu, ikut meniti tangga dengan tapak kaki menyentuh setiap anak tangga. "Tapi lama-lama aku rindu juga berjalan normal begini."

Yayoi tak menanggapi.

Gantinya, ia hanya lekat menatap tubuh semitransparan sang pemuda dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi—bagaimanapun, basa-basi bukanlah dirinya, "Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini sudah mati?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," sahut pemuda itu ringan; seolah-olah ia memang tidak keberatan dengan sang fakta.

"Kenapa mayatmu tidak ditemukan? Kenapa kau menghilang? Dan bagaimana bisa Dominator-mu tercampak begitu saja di kota?"

Hanya bisu yang menjadi jawaban untuk sejenak sebelum sebuah jawaban singkat dilontarkan, "Ceritanya panjang."

Dusta. Ia sebenarnya bisa bercerita sesingkat aku-melihat-kebenaran-Sistem-Sibyl-dan-Pimpinan-Kasei-yang-ternyata-tak-lebih-dari-sebuah- _cyborg_ -membunuhku-untuk-membungkamku; namun ia tahu gadis di sisinya itu bisa bernasib sama dengannya jika ia menceritakan yang sesungguhnya.

Tak ada yang bicara. Yayoi memutuskan untuk tidak menuntut jawaban dan Shusei pun tidak berniat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mereka membiarkan saja detak langkah kaki sang gadis menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan.

"Yap—kita sampai!" Shusei berseru riang. Ia berlari mendahului Yayoi dan berbalik setelah dua meter jauhnya. Tangannya terbentang lebar; tiupan angin memain-mainkan dasi serta rambut jingganya. Sepasang iris cokelatnya berbinar—binar yang bahkan tidak Yayoi temukan sekalipun pemuda itu baru saja memenangkan permainan favoritnya. "Selamat datang di udara bebas!"

Untuk kali kedua, Yayoi tertegun.

.

.

Embus angin. Hamparan gandum. Arak-arakan awan. Penampakan matahari yang tinggal sejengkal dari peraduan. Bayangkan saja hamparan gandum, entah berapa hektar, bagaikan karpet beludru keemasan tertimpa sisa-sisa cahaya matahari di balik gunung bergerak seirama, menari mematuhi ajakan angin sore. Sesekali menggelap terlindung gumpalan awan laksana kapas dari sinar mentari senja.

Siapa yang tak terpana?

Shusei menyeringai bangga. "Indah, bukan?"

Sang gadis tak menyahut. Manik hitamnya masih terpaku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Yah, pemandangan yang jarang-jarang Shusei dapatkan dari gadis Kunizuka itu.

Seringai sang pemuda bermahkota jingga memudar menyisakan senyum. "Bagaimana? Kujamin kau menyesal jika berkeras untuk tetap di ruangan tadi. Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa kaudapatkan setiap hari dalam gedung Biro."

Dalam gedung Biro? Penjara mewah bagi para penegak seperti mereka berkedok nama Menara Nona itu? Yang benar saja. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada seperangkat kursi-meja-komputer, lorong-lorong panjang, ruang perawatan, ruang rapat, dan entah ruang-ruang apa lagi sesuai standar gedung pemerintahan bidang keamanan umum. Kecualikan kantin di mana mereka dapat melihat tebaran kelip cahaya dari atas maupun bawah—meski tetap saja mereka hanya akan menjadi pengamat dari balik dinding kaca.

Selera humor yang benar-benar buruk kali ini, jika pemuda itu memang baru saja melempar lelucon.

Nyatanya, Yayoi melekuk sebuah senyum pada akhirnya. Oh, tidak, jelas bukan sebagai respons hiburan atas kalimat tidak lucu Shusei barusan, melainkan untuk sebuah kehangatan yang perlahan memenuhi relung hatinya melalui celah-celah yang baru saja disusupi seberkas angin sesepoi dan sebias cahaya petang.

Melihat tanda-tanda sang gadis akan mengatakan sesuatu, Shusei cepat menyambar, "Oh, terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih, Kunizuka. Kau masih harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk sebuah kejutan lain seperti yang pernah kujanjikan."

Penegak wanita satu-satunya di Divisi 1 itu memandang sang rekan lurus-lurus. Kejutan lain? Ada kejutan lagi selain ini?

...dan apa maksud frasa _seperti yang pernah kujanjikan_?

Seakan tahu isi pikiran rekannya, Shusei segera berujar, "Sayang sekali kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Aku harus segera kembali."

Dahi sang gadis berkuncir satu berkerut. Mulutnya membeo bingung, "Kembali?"

"Yap!" Sang penegak termuda di Divisi 1 melompat menghadap Yayoi. Kekanak-kanakan, tapi memang begitulah dirinya sejauh yang Yayoi ingat. "Omong-omong, aku senang sekali dapat melihat senyummu kali ini—"

Kerut di dahi sang gadis lenyap diganti beliak lebar kedua mata. Tunggu, tidak, ... ia _pasti_ salah lihat ... ya kan?

Tubuh Shusei yang semitransparan perlahan memudar, layaknya kabut yang terkena sinar matahari pagi; semakin tipis dan semakin tipis…

"T-tunggu!"

"—dan tahukah kau betapa manis senyummu itu? Kusarankan—"

…dan terus menipis…

"Kagari!"

"—kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, Yayoi-chan!" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. Matanya mengedip jenaka seperti biasa. Seringai terpahat pula di wajahnya, seakan-akan ia tidak sedang mengucap kata penutup, " _Sayonara_!"

…dan akhirnya menghilang.

Yayoi membeku.

Di belakangnya, matahari tenggelam sempurna dipeluk pegunungan dan garis cakrawala.

.

.

Shusei tidak berdusta. Sebuah kejutan lain memang telah menunggunya.

Tidak hanya hamparan karpet beludru gandum yang kini terefleksi pada kedua netranya, tetapi juga permadani biru kelam nyaris hitam bertabur ribuan kerlip cahaya. Pada satu dua sisi arak-arakan awan memang menghalangi, namun pada sebagian besar sisanya bintang-bintang berpendar begitu bangga—seolah tengah berlomba siapa yang paling terang cahayanya. Jauh lebih jernih daripada langit kota, karena dengan jumlah nol untuk populasi, tidak ada asap dan polusi akibat kendaraan bermotor dan kegiatan industri.

Angin bertiup, agak kencang; membelai pucuk-pucuk gandum, menerbangkan kuncir satu-satunya penegak wanita yang sedang mematung dalam posisi memeluk kedua lutut, seakan mengajak helai-helai hitam itu larut dalam tarian.

Tidak seperti para penegak lain yang kerap memakai jaket sebagai lapis pakaian terluar, Yayoi merasa cukup dengan blus hitam jika tidak sedang mengenakan jas formal. Tidak sedikit pun hawa dingin malam yang diperkuat tiupan angin mengganggunya. Entah ia tidak peduli, sudah biasa, atau kulitnya telanjur kebas untuk merasakannya.

Atau mungkin kerja otaknya tengah berpusat pada satu titik menyesakkan di dada, sehingga mengabaikan segala macam rangsang pada indra peraba.

"Kau benar-benar datang, eh?" bisiknya lirih. "Kukira kau sudah ingkar ketika kau dinyatakan hilang."

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Kekeh yang mungkin ia maksudkan untuk mengurangi sesak yang mendera, nyatanya lilitan itu justru mengganda.

"...dasar bocah—"

.

.

.

" _Nee, Kunizuka-san."_

 _Sang pemilik nama mendelik._

" _Kadang aku berpikir; bisakah kita keluar dari Gedung Biro dan diam sejenak—melupakan status kita sebagai kriminal laten. Bukankah bintang-bintang di langit itu indah?"_

 _Refleks, Yayoi mendongak. Menyipit tak menemukan apa pun yang baru saja dikatakan rekannya itu. Menyergah, "Tidak ada bintang, bodoh."_

 _Shusei terkekeh. "Karena itulah, aku ingin melihatnya sesekali."_

" _Sudah, diam saja." Yayoi menjengukkan kepalanya dari sudut bangunan, iris kelabunya memindai setajam mungkin. "Kita sedang—"_

 _Sang pemuda menghela napas, mengikuti gadis yang setengah berlari di depannya. Mengeratkan lagi genggaman pada Dominator. "Aku tahu."_

" _ **Hound 3. Aku menemukan target—"**_

 _Shusei bersiul pelan. "_ Sasuga _, Kou-chan!"_

.

— _dan dengan satu tembakan dari Dominator, selesailah sudah misi mereka kali ini._

 _Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sang inspektur, Shusei mendongak, memicingkan mata menatap langit di atas sana._

" _Kunizuka-san."_

 _Yayoi menoleh._

" _Akan kutunjukkan padamu nanti—langit berhiaskan bintang-bintang seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Pasti."_

 _Sang gadis berkuncir satu tak menyahut. Tidak juga bereaksi. Pandangannya datar, seperti biasa._

 _Puas menatap langit berkabut bias cahaya lampu, Shusei mengadu pandangan dengan gadis yang identik dengan warna hitam satu itu, melebarkan kembali irisnya yang sayu, menyeringai, "—dan akan kupastikan kau tersenyum melihatnya."_

 _Untuk sesaat, Yayoi terperangah._

" _Hmph. Coba saja."_

.

.

.

"—tapi, ... terima kasih ... Shusei."

Kepalanya menengadah, menikmati pemandangan bintang yang tersaji. Meresapi belaian kuat namun lembut sang angin pada dahi dan pipi. Menghayati bisikan sang angin mendesau-desau lirih.

—membiarkan satu jejak sungai mengalir cepat di pipinya melewati sebuah sungging senyum langka yang menawan.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuga_ itu ... apa, ya? Kurang lebih semacam ' _sudah kuduga_ ' tapi sebagai pujian (?). ini hasil kesimpulan ngaco dari nonton anime, sih, hahaha. Di beberapa anime, saya nemu kata-kata semacam _'aku terkesan'_ sebagai terjemahan lain ' _sasuga_ '. Jadi kata-kata _'sasuga'_ itu tergantung konteks dan kondisi ... mungkin. /dikemplang /sesatemang

... _holes_ , saya tahu. Kalau ada yang bener-bener meratiin langit di eps 22, itu arak-arakan awannya tebal dan merata; langit hampir nggak keliatan. Anggaplah arak-arakan awan mulai pergi sejak matahari terbenam, jadi ... ya, bintang-bintang bisa keliatan, gitu. /maksa

Terus soal _flashback_ , di sini mereka para penegak udah berempat tapi Akane belum dateng; jadi mereka berlima dengan jumlah empat penegak dan satu inspektur. Pembagiannya juga agak ngaco, sebenernya, karena setau saya, Ginoza, kalau mencar, hampir pasti sama Yayoi berhubung cuma Yayoi yang bisa netral sama Ginoza. Tapi di sini malah saya bagi jadi Yayoi-Shusei, Kougami, sama Masaoka-Ginoza. Orz.

Tapi kalau sebenernya kalian nggak terlalu sadar sama dua _hole_ ini, ya berarti ... selamat menikmati, hwhwhw.

dan apa ini Kunizuka-nya OOC banget-anggaplah dia nggak ada hubungan sama Karanomori, deh /yha


End file.
